Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in Millimeter-Wave (mmWave) communications operating at the 60 Gigahertz (GHz) frequency band promises several Gigabits-per-second (Gbps) throughput. The next generation 60 GHz standard may be applied to new applications, such as outdoor access and backhaul. These new applications may require longer ranges, e.g. 100 meters (m), than what is currently being used. These longer ranges may require larger antenna arrays with higher gains. In order to perform beamforming training algorithms for these longer ranges longer training sequences may be required. However, longer training sequences may be undesirable.